Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 42
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Eddo vs. Mad Batter Battle of two characters who fool Link with promises of deadly curses and high prices, but later turn out to be pushovers. You dig? You dig. --AuronKaizer ' 00:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : It's good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I've been trying to find a good fight incorporating Mad Batter. It looks like you beat me to it. You know, figures that the one time I'm supporting your suggestion, you're ''not threatening to block me if I oppose. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : it could work Oni Dark Link 20:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I've never heard of Mad Batter before now, and I didn't think I'd see Eddo in a fight. But somehow, this fight is promising. It works! Portal-Kombat : : You know, I originally had another (better) fight suggestion involving Mad Batter lined up, but somewhere along the line I forgot all about it. Also, nice to see that my block threats have had some effect :) --AuronKaizer ' 00:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Creative, but the Eddo character seemed a bit too shallow to me, so I couldn't appreciate his money menace property that much. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 05:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Mad Batter will absolutely win this fight. Portal-Kombat : : If this doesn't win, are you planning on resuggesting it? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Oh, absolutely. I mean, it's the only one I've made that didn't suck/wasn't an attempt at humor. Maybe a few block threats next time will ensure victory? Stay tuned. --AuronKaizer ' 22:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Like Like vs. Takkuri Resuggesting this fight. The battle of the enemies with that have an annoying habit of stealing important items; Like Like will steal your tunic and shield and Takkuri will steal your sword and bottles. Also, both give an unusually high amount of rupees when killed. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I still like it. Good connection. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : 's good. --AuronKaizer ' 13:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I thought this would make a great fight, and here it is! I will support it like I did before. Portal-Kombat : : In other cases I would love to vote yes to this. However since there's already a fight going on right now who's opponents are incredibly hated I say we should let the hate die down a while before introducing this. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : This isn't a hate fight, Flashpenny. Sure, it's annoying when they steal your stuff, but that's not the point of this fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : It is not a hate fight certainly. What it is a fight of is two contestants that the majority of people who play Zelda games hate! Similar to how most Zelda fans hate the Water Temple and Zelda II. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'm still all sorts of down for those making a living from thievery. Katamariqueen (talk) 14:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Takkuri was one of my favorite damnable childhood memories. I remember actually letting it steal my sword once so I could rebuy it in the curiosity shop for the heck of it. And who could't like like likes, considering the epic locations they're always found in? They'll never be as annoying as Desbrekos anyway... -Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 21:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Acheman vs. Vire The battle of the accursed bat demons of the LoZ universe, both formed from the combined forms of their "lesser cousins". Dark Ridley (talk) 13:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't judge against just because you don't like the game they are from : : If I were to vote against one of them for being from Zelda II, I would be a hypocrite since I supported a Zelda II suggestion last week. Still, not a fight that catches my eye nor my attention. --AuronKaizer ' 13:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I liked this in the past and its still not bad, I'm just not really feeling it this week.--EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I for one still like this. You've got my support. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : :I like it, but there are some issues. One is that they appear in VERY few games. One is from a very annoying game. One almost appears to be a dragon. But in acheman's defense: tough, tricky, and their demon form is awesome. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I hate Zelda II. Hate it! But this fight deserves another chance. I'm not going to oppose it. Portal-Kombat : : I still think it's not so great...but you caught me in a good mood. Katamariqueen (talk) 14:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Bellum vs. Zant Both new primary villians who have recently lost aganest majoras mask in the temple of courage. Oni Dark Link 16:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : this is just a test to see how people take it Oni Dark Link 16:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. AuronKaizer ' 16:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Weak connection. Also, I never liked main antagonist vs. main antagonist fights. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Bellum is so pointless... he might as well have appeared in Zelda II. Portal-Kombat : : Zant killed (and then resurrected) a Light Spirit, resurrected the skeleton of a long-dead dragon (or whatever the Hell Stallord was) and transformed his arms into swords. Whether they were obtained from Ganondorf or not he has some power. What's the most Bellum can do? Possess a pirate ship? Wow real intimidating. Also if Twilight Princess is more popular than Wind Waker odds are it's more popular than Phantom Hourglass. Oh and to Portal-Kombat the reason why Zelda II failed as a game is because it lacked a villain. A book or a movie could pull off being villainless but a video game has to have one (sans sports games) because really you need a goal for the hero. Oh and it's a must for the Zelda series. Even a pathetic pussy like Bellum as a main villain would've made it better. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't really like antagonist vs. antagonist fights that much. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Well, we all know that Gannon is the best main villain and (due to recent fights) Majora is second. I wonder who would be the third and fourth... It would be good if only for that purpose. Sincerely, Watcher. : : That is a fairly good point, WATCHER. However just because one of those guys would win doesn't mean the other guy is fourth. Quite frankly Bellum is probably one of the, if not the, worst-received Zelda villains. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : so much of what you said about zelda ii is wrong flashpenny. have you even played the game? Oni Dark Link 08:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : I did and it's one of those "antique" (so to say) games my family has for our still-running SNES (also have the original Zelda and Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!). I got up to Helmethead. I sincerely fail to see what some people see in it but that's just me. If you ask me, it seems as though most Zelda games have one factor that makes someone either love or hate the game. With the original LoZ and OoT it's the groundbreaking they accomplished, with MM it's the 3-day cycle, with TP it's the new graphics, with WW it's the sailing and with AoL it's the difficulty and tediousness. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : So Flashpenny, you claim to be more polite/nice than Big Poe=Nice Guy? Because that's totally not the vibe I'm seeing from you. How do you have the right to say that Twilight Princess is "more popular" than Wind Waker? It's not as if you know exactly how much every single person likes Wind Waker. I mean, it's not as if it's a sweeping thing where most people consider Twilight Princess better than Wind Waker, it's an individual opinion that's fairly balanced. Unless you're talking about sales, in which case that's not necessarily a factor, since a lot of people avoided Wind Waker because of its graphics and thus it is not necessarily "less popular" as such. And no, I wouldn't say that a video game needs a villain necessarily. The Pikmin games never had any, and yet those are considered very good. About Zelda II specifically, it is my opinion, and the opinion of most other people I've heard opinions from, that Zelda II "failed" (in your terms; I wouldn't say fail necessarily, but I didn't consider it a good game personally) because of unbearable difficulty, annoying random encounters, and frustrating combat, not because of this lack of a villain you're talking about. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 09:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'm nicer than Big Poe because by this point we would be outright verbally bashing each other. Anyway there are some genres that do need a villain and others that don't. Stuff like Pikmin don't need something like that. However epic fantasy series like the Zelda series are better with them than without. Also I made a typo, I meant to say it's one of the reasons, not the reason. My bad. Still judging by most users' opinions in some ToC fights in the archives (e.g. Orca vs. Rusl, the Group vs. Tetra's Pirates etc.) most of the characters from TP seem to be more popular than those from TWW. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : :Seriously, someone needs to come up with a good Zant fight! He's in here almost every other week and gets nothing but opposition. That...or we all just need to give up trying to find a good duel including him. Katamariqueen (talk) 14:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Er yeah, sorry for that. I just don't like it when people outright say that a game is more popular than another. Anyway, yeah, certainly some games need villains. But your absolute implies that all games should have villains. And yes, for some unknown reason, Twilight Princess things tend to win over Wind Waker things in the Temple of Courage - but that by no means implies that Twilight Princess itself is more popular than Wind Waker. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry if my messages give off the wrong implications at times. Either way when it comes to video games many things like popularity and difficulty seem to be relative. So what I'm saying is that while TP is indefinately more popular than Wind Waker, it probably is. But that's just me. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : As for the Pikmin series having villains, it's pretty much a matter of perspective. If you got to the end of Pikmin 2, there was a main villain all along (...sort of, it's not really well explained.) Portal-Kombat : : kind of like zelda ii? Oni Dark Link 21:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : I thought the minions' plan was to defeat Link and resurrect Ganon. He was the main villain, but he'd only make an appearance if you got the GAME OVER screen (which everyone did, so Ganon is definitely the main villain.) Portal-Kombat : : yeah its damn hard ot complete that game (on a first play with out triple lv 8 status) with out hearing ganon laugh at your defeat. still the term main villian suggets a non minionish (is it a word) character. such as dark link. Oni Dark Link 21:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Dark Link wasn't a villain, he was a guardian of the Triforce, similar to Gohdan's role in The Wind Waker. Besides even if hypothetically Ganon was the main villain (which I don't believe since he was already dead to begin with) the player/viewer in pop culture still needs an underling/ally of the main villain to hate. For example in the 2nd movie of Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings film trilogy. In that movie, Sauron is the mastermind behind everyone's woes but in the main story Saruman plays the role of the main antagonist/villain. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : If you're talking about Louie, I don't consider him the villain per se. I mean, sure, his greed sets into motion the events of the game, but it's not as if he has evil intentions....well, until the end when he's debatably controlling the Titan Dweevil. Considering Louie never seemed to have anything against Olimar and the President, I find it likely that he was just driven slightly insane by being stuck on the planet too long, though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Who is the angry little guy that pops up before and after the fight with dark link... we have a movie of a dark link fight that shows this reclusive, dwarfish figure, but who is he? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 22:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Danny DeVito? --AuronKaizer ' 22:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Astrid vs. Fanadi Fortune teller brawl. Originally, the fortune teller was to take the place of Fanadi, but my figuring that his charging and attitude didn't differ much from Fanadi's (and that there is no page on him) made me slightly switch my choice. I actually have half good expectations for this one. -Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 21:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : No... Astrid was a stereotypical bland character. Fanadi was generally more helpful and felt like Twilight Princess' equivalent of EarthBound's "Hint Man." Portal-Kombat : : Yeah, I kinda find this one rather boring. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : The connection is okay, but its boring. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : The idea is a good one, it's just not interesting enough for me. Besides, the sickening smell of incense could kill us all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Meh. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : :I like the idea behind it, but something about it just doesn't scream "PICK ME!" Also...now i have the annoying theme song from the fortune teller in A Link to the Past stuck in my head. Katamariqueen (talk) 14:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : i think this could potentially work Oni Dark Link 21:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Acheman vs. Wizzrobe A battle of the enemies that pop out of no where, attack you, and run away very quickly. Both are seeped in dark magic, both have a tendency to be annoying at times. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know what to think actually. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't really like it, but I guess the connection is pretty good, and this may be the best Wizzrobe fight you are going to get. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Unfortunately, there are many, many annoying enemies that use hit-and-run strategies. Portal-Kombat : : Acheman again? This just doesn't do anything for me. --AuronKaizer ' 00:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : It's obvious that you were just trying to find something to relate to Wizzrobes. I mean, it's still a decent fight, but the connection seems forced. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : :I am starting to think that ANY fight with a wizzrobe would be forced...I mean their role in the game is pretty unique... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 02:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Don't worry, someday you will find the perfect wizzrobe battle and everyone will shout hip hip hooray and shower you with praise! Until then however, this just isn't up for the cut Katamariqueen (talk) 14:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : i want to see that wizzrobe fight just as much as you dialask. Oni Dark Link 21:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Unless a small major group comes on and votes on this fight, it won't win... Maybe we should try the dark interlopers fight... what do you think Oni dark link? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 22:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Why don't you do Carock vs. Red Wizzrobe. A boss wizzrobe vs. a mini-boss wizzrobe. They both wear red. I'm sure theres more connections. They may not be regular wizzrobes, but it may be the best thing you got. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Fused Shadow vs. Triforce Battle of the two artifacts that have omnipotent power and capabilities: one houses holy power and the other houses evil power. Plus you get kick-ass magical powers if you possess either. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : :I actually kinda like this. '''Metroidhunter32 22:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : :How can I not support this >.>...—'Triforce' 14 22:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : The connection is pretty good, but I personally do not like item fights like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : If it randomly breaks into four to eight pieces and makes you go on a wild goose chase to put it back together just for some shiny lights, it's not worth fixing. Portal-Kombat : : The Triforce is referred to as being "omnipotent" for a reason. It's just not interesting to me. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not sure what I think of this fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, why not? It seems like a good fight, and they're both the most powerful artifacts I can think of. It could work. Sincerely, Watcher. : : I most certainly would not get a fused shadow tattoo! The triforce cannot be competed with. Katamariqueen (talk) 14:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : the fused shadows combined couldnt beat a third of the triforce. Oni Dark Link 17:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : I just remembered! Ganon, who has the Triforce of Power (which IS a third of the triforce) crushed the whole Fused Shadow in one hand in Twilight Princess. So Oni Dark Link you're completely right. Portal-Kombat : : i know :) thats why i said it. Oni Dark Link 21:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Actually he didn't crush the whole Fused Shadow in his hand, he crushed a fourth (it was a last-ditch attempt by the makers to set up a dramatic confrontation between Link and Ganondorf but it failed if you ask me). However yeah I guess this would be one-sided since Ganondorf (who does possess 1 third of the Triforce) defeated Midna who had the whole Fused Shadow on her side at the time. I'm still keeping this up to see if it comes in last. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : Could somebody but an OCD geek make a comment here? I'm not helping, I know. --AuronKaizer ' 22:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Tingle vs. Uncle Rupee The final battle between Tingle and his mentor-turned nemesis. Portal-Kombat : :I'm sorry, but there are only a few people in this world whom would know who uncle rupee is. Demented psycotic people who played Tingles Rosy Rupeeland because they like tingle or are dementedly obsessed with the zelda series would maybe be one of them. Very few people like Tingle and very few people know who uncle rupee is. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Speaking of which who is Uncle Rupee? I don't need to say anything about how horrible this is. --Flashpenny (talk) 22:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Lets not make a thing of bringing non cannonical characters into the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : Uncle Rupee's a pretty obscure Zelda character (especially not in the U.S.) but if you don't know what something is, you can find out by going to its page. As long as we're on the topic, why do so many people hate Tingle? He's just another quirky character. You could hate any random quirky character in the series. Portal-Kombat : : I do not hate Tingle for the record. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not saying you do, but it seems many Zelda fans have some grudge against Tingle. Just asking a general question. Portal-Kombat : : Quite possibly the least sensible and entertaining fight suggestion I've seen in a long time. I think you'd get a 1% voter turnout...I mean, everybody hates Tingle and nobody knows who the other guy is. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : The unoriginality of Link vs. Ganondorf mixed with the dullness of Navi vs. Ciela? I'll pass. And I personally have no problem with Tingle, I've been wondering the same thing for a while. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : I dunno about every fan who hates Tingle but the reasons why I hate him are the repetetiveness of his appearances in Majora's Mask and The Wind Waker. In the first one you have to buy a map from him 6 times and in ''all'' of those he yells '''TINGLE TINGLE KOOLOO-LIMPAH. It's pretty annoying after a while. In WW you do his elongated side-quest on Windfall which is a pain-in-the-arse and afterwards you get the (useless) Tingle Tuner and 11 friggin' rupees! Gee, I wonder why everyone hates Tingle? --Flashpenny (talk) 11:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : :Obviously this isnt going to win, but i did fix the Uncle Rupee page and now know who he is. However, i still hate Tingle more. Good try! Katamariqueen (talk) 14:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : That's it? So....he's unbearably annoying because he appears 6 times and has a weird catchphrase? There are far more annoying things out there. Like in Starfox Adventures, you have to see the "you've found a new item" sequence about 50 times. But seeing Tingle 6 times? That's not really too much. As for the Wind Waker thing, I have no idea what you're talking about. All you have to do to free Tingle and get the Tingle Tuner is step on a badly hidden switch...... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : I think a more valid reason to hate Tingle would be the fact that you have to pay him a grand total of 3,184 rupees to decipher Wind Waker's triforce charts. Even then, rupees are gathered quickly and easily in Wind Waker. Portal-Kombat : : is that all. i thought itd be trice that at least Oni Dark Link 21:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : : It's exactly 3,184 rupees. Portal-Kombat Comments we useally have eight sggestions by noon. not today though. Oni Dark Link 20:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I figured I'd suggest a fight to to bring it up to an even eight. I came up with this one around a minute ago, so I won't be surprised if it doesn't do well. After all, Tingle's in it. Portal-Kombat Aw crud (or is crap one of those curse words that can be said on this site, I dunno) I had an awesome fight but I forgot it when I posted mine. Has anyone ever had that happen to them? It sucks, especially with that rule about being allowed to post only one suggestion per week (I'm not attacking the rule, just sowing my personal online woes). --Flashpenny (talk) 23:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Theres always next time I guess. Sorry. (and I think you can say crap. Theres no real rule against curses, it is just highly fround upon and you might get sculded.) --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What does anyone think about a Temple of Courage Hall of Fame for winners? Anyone? --Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 11:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Dunno about that, but a list of past fights or something would be useful. So people don't accidentally re-suggest a fight before a year has passed and stuff. --AuronKaizer ' 20:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::So more like a "hall of records" than a "hall of fame." Portal-Kombat Oh shoot, I just thought of two other fights, ''plus rereresuggesting Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru (I may just give up on that one eventually). And I'm going to have to reresuggest Like Like vs. Takkuri if it doesn't win this week. Man, I wish my imagination would stop running wild, because I keep thinking of new fights at the most inopportune times. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 22:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC)